Medical implants have a variety of applications including kidney drainage and vascular surgery. Examples of medical implants include a ureteral stent used for drainage of urine from the kidney to the bladder and a vascular graft used for maintaining blood flow. Medical implants generally have to be removed from the body by an invasive procedure. Medical implants that are left in vivo may cause complications such as inflammation and other foreign body responses.